Augmented reality (AR) involves modifying or augmenting a live view of a physical, real-world environment, via computer-generated or extracted input (such as sound, video, graphics, haptics, global positioning system (GPS) data, and/or the like), to enhance an individual's current perception of reality. Augmented reality alters one's current perception of a real-world environment, unlike virtual reality, which replaces the real-world environment with a simulated environment.